1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation simulation system of a robot system which simulates on a computer the operation of a robot system having a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a system designed to simulate the operation of a robot before actually operating the robot has been known. As such a type of system, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-211369A (JP2009-211369A) describes a system which operates a robot on a computer based on teaching data, and displays the operation of the robot at that time on a display system by using a 3D model which represents the robot shape.
However, like in the system described in JP2009-211369A, by just displaying the operation of the robot as the result of simulation, it is possible for a user to easily obtain a grasp of how a specific portion operates.